Aspiration
by rustyfeed
Summary: For Nu, it meant two things. And she had both. One Shot. *Series are dedicated to PhantasmFlash*


**A/N:** Oh hey, this series is back. I lost my initial draft for the last two entries, but I say this new one fares better than the last. The one that brought this one back is the one and only _PhantasmFlash_ who always find a way to be the biggest big brother figure that never fails to give me support. Thanks man, much appreciated.

Oh yeah, Flash, your stuff is better than mine. :P

* * *

Dreams had became weirder and weirder for Nu.

Nu recalled receiving an email regarding Ragna's departure, then something about waiting for Ragna forever Nu forgot to eat or move so Nu also lost her life, and then something as silly as slapping herself because of a silly dream.

Nu is turning crazy, and Nu didn't care. Nu rose from the bed, her bloodshot-eyes filled with life and hope. Last night, Nu had been crying about Ragna coming home then falling face-flat on the floor, a large wound on his back. Nu quickly shook her head, no, today was a new day for Nu, Nu shouldn't think of bad thoughts. Nu should be productive! Ragna didn't want him to be lazy and forget about taking care of herself!

A complete 180 heel-face turn from yesterday, Nu cracked a genuine smile as she planted her dainty feet on the floor, glancing at the desktop. Her laptop was open, its light blinking, indicating it was still on. Another light indicated it was plugged on the wall, keeping it running and ready for use.

Was one of those dreams, real? Standing up, Nu approached the laptop and sat down on the chair. She pressed a button on the keyboard, and the screen lit up. Nu covered her eyes from the sudden light, protecting herself from getting blind. Nu slowly lowered her hand, her pupils refocused on the content displayed on the screen.

Her email was opened. No new emails received.

Nu blinked. Was one of those dreams, true? She glanced at the digital clock on the bottom right. It was 11:26 AM, and it was September 12. Seven days of inactivity, of peaceful slumber.

Nu needed to eat something. That would be for later. She went back and clicked 'Refresh', swallowing her dry throat while keeping her lips upright and her mood high. An unusually slow loading affected her mood slightly; Nu didn't forget to pay her bills, even though she did abandon taking care of herself.

Yuck! Nu probably smell of rotten garbage right now. She had two important things to do.

When the page was refreshed, there was one new email. And before that, there was another one that was already read. Nu couldn't recall reading the latter, and it didn't came from Noel because the recipient was gibberish, and the title of the email was also gibberish. She probably dismissed it as a spam email after opening it, but her guts told her to check it again. Instincts tend to be right, after all.

Nu opened Noel's email first. Nu couldn't help but giggle and feel relieve; Noel was so worried for Nu's health, and Noel couldn't email Nu because she was on a two-week duty. Her workplace was low on reliable people, and even though Noel wasn't an extrovert, she could still get the job done.

Nu missed Noel's company. Ever since Ragna went missing, Noel always find the time to spend time with Nu, even if Noel had to come home late and work early in the morning afterwards. Nu had to repay Noel's kindness in a big way... one day.

Nu glanced down at the clock, it was already close to 12. Groaning, she typed her response to Noel. She was slightly annoyed at the fact that she wasted time reminiscing about the past, especially since she had to start refreshing herself and grab a meal to eat. She quickly brushed the negative emotion away as she focused on her response, already writing an essay worth of words on such a brief letter. These heartfelt essay was sharing her aspirations to Noel.

Aspirations...

All this time, Nu wasn't hoping for everything to be alright. All this time, Nu was selfish: only wishing for Ragna's safety. She couldn't care less about everything else, all she wanted was Ragna back in her life. Nu wasn't hoping, longing, she understood now.

Was this why Ragna was away? A reality check for herself to accept? One tough love from Ragna?

No.

He suddenly disappeared, and Nu was just as lost.

She didn't realize she was already facing the bathroom door. Nu didn't also check what's the other email was about. But she was sure she sent the email to Noel, she felt her slender, quivering hand hover on the keyboard to press 'Enter'. Exhaling, Nu dropped her head, twisting the doorknob open and pushing it forward.

A Chinese takeout wouldn't hurt.

* * *

Aspiration wouldn't hurt.

Nu regulated her breathing pattern, turning it back to normal. She had been breathing in a jagged manner all this time, her chest heavy and her vision fading. A good, long, warm shower cleaned not only her physical body, but also her mental health. As the water roll down her pale skin, so was the embodiment of her negativity. Noel once said she had to relax and release some tension with a nice, long shower, and it was effective, for the most part. After removing the grime and dirt gathering from the nook and cranny of her body, Nu felt at ease. A tension released from her, from her chest.

Dressed in an oversize shirt from Ragna's, she shuffled towards the refrigerator to examine the contents inside. Nu wanted something to eat, and waiting for her meal was going to murder her before her food could come home. Inside the refrigerator was emptiness. There were a few bottle of water, some of them were half-empty, a jar of milk that will expire in a month, and the best of them all, a single wrapper of energy bar. Nu snatched it and closed the refrigerator door, her feet jumped into a sprint to the couch so her stomach could finally digest something after so long.

Nu was now calm, and happy? Yes, she was.

She teared the wrapper open and took a bite on the granola bar, its nutty, chocolaty flavor a burst on her taste buds. Her eyelids fluttered closed as a satisfied noise escape her lips. Granola bars were small but terrible, Ragna used to say, as they were packed with energies that helped you go through the day, especially on the more busy schedule.

Ragna...

Nu swallowed her meal and took another happy bite. She playfully swung her leg as she kept taking a bite on her energy bar. Nu could always wait for Ragna! When he comes back, she would be big and strong, and ready to pounce on him at any time! Ragna couldn't escape her hug anymore! Such childish thoughts made her giggle.

"Next time we meet, I'll never let you go, Ragna!"

Her body was the embodiment of positivism. She felt free, at ease, and at hope.

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Hm? Nu has a visitor?" She recalled her response to Noel's email, "Noel never said she'll visit me." Shrugging her slender shoulders, Nu hopped up and skip towards the door. "Ah! It must be the mailman! I wonder if Ragna sent me a letter?" Her lips broke into a wide grin, "I'm going to ask the mailman!"

Another knock from the door. "Coming!~" Forgetting the fact that the reason why she held off from calling any deliveries in the first place, the oversize white shirt was barely covering her slender thighs from view, enticing people to look down.

Pulling door wide open, she smiled at her visitor as she held out her hand, "Welcome to Nu's home! Ragna's not home right now, so I'll take his mails instead!"

A soft chuckle escaped from the visitor's lips, "I'm glad your still okay, Nu."

That voice... Nu's jolly expression shattered, her eyes stared at the visitor with wide eye, her arms dropped on her sides, swinging idly from fall. This... this was a joke.

A very terrible joke.

But the smile was genuine, those eyes spoke he was real, everything was picture perfect.

Aspirations... Longing for something to come true. Circulating her breathing, recovering herself...

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she slipped out a smile filled with hope. "Nu's waiting is over. Ragna, I'd missed you."

This time, Ragna took the initiative to embrace her small frame, crush her in a long-awaited hug. A reunion so gentle, just what the two needed.

"I'd missed you too, Nu."


End file.
